


Geocaching

by otterpops



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterpops/pseuds/otterpops
Summary: Maybe the treasure....was THE TREASURE INSIDE US ALL ALONG.*cheesy sax solo*





	Geocaching

**Author's Note:**

> Little fluff piece I wrote the other day

The weather was perfect today, she thought. A few fluffy clouds scudding across the sky, little bit of a breeze, and cool enough for jeans and a light shirt.   
The company wasn’t too bad either.  
“Hey, sorry, had to grab my sunglasses out of the car” a voice said from behind her.  
She turned, slightly puzzled “I thought you were wearing them on the wa-...” she stopped.  
Dan stood next to the car they had rented, pale knees peeking through ripped jeans, white leather jacket hanging off his tall frame, band t-shirt peeking from underneath, hair in long, loose curls gently wafting in the breeze...  
And a pair of sunglasses proclaiming “ROCK FUCK” across the lenses. He was smiling, hands on hips. A (slightly) tamer version of the Sexbang Power Pose™.  
She paused for a moment, trying and failing to hide a smile.  
“Ah, of course, the perfect adventuring sunglasses, what do they give you, a +10 to sight?”  
Dan laughed before taking the glasses off and tucking them out of sight in the glove compartment. “Closer to -10, as good as I look in them” he peeked his head over the door and winked “they are not the best for walking forest trails”. He popped his slightly more practical aviators on his face and closed the car door, pressing the fob. The car beeped politely, and he walked towards her.   
Despite the fact they had been together for a while, her heart still fluttered when he took her hand, walking forward along the quiet trail. It was a rare midweek day off from touring and travelling, and there were no other cars in the lot. Pale green sunlight filtered down from the tops of the trees, last years dead leaves and gravel crunching underfoot as they walked forward along the trail.   
“So” Dan started, in a slightly affected accent “would milady care to give this brave adventurer his quest?”   
She smiled, squeezing his hand a little, before stepping to the side of the trail and pulling out a small handheld GPS Unit. “Ah, brave sir, so noble are you to accept this arduous quest for treasure. Surely it will be dangerous and full of peril!” She laughed at the end of that, the GPS slowly finding a signal and it’s position. She looked up at him, smiling and illuminated in the forest light, looking relaxed and happy, a few stray curls across his forehead. Brushing his curls free from his face, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back a little and murmuring “I’m really glad we could sneak away and do this” before returning to the softness of his lips and the light scratching tickles of his short beard.   
“Me too” He replied. “Although I’m still not totally sure what it is we’re doing...but I’m also happy to make out in nature for a while” He grinned, pressing the kiss a little further and pulling her closer into his arms. She relented a little, tipping her head back a bit more and arching her back into him before gently breaking the kiss, giggling a little. “I’m beginning to think you’re more Rogue than Kinght here”  
Dan pretended to look affronted for about half a second, then laughed and kissed the top of her forehead, dropping his hands down her side to catch her free hand in his. “Ugh, alright, fine, ughhh” He rolled his eyes and head back, a parody of an affected youth.  
She smiled, pulling the GPS up to check again. It had finally found a proper signal, and the little arrow on screen was pointing down the path.   
“Ok, so, here’s the deal. We’re Geocaching. It’s like treasure hunting, except more nerdy, and with less scurvy” She waved the GPS around a little, checking that the arrow still pointed ahead. “I put a few of these points in before we left, and they have little clues in the names as to where they are hidden. Usually it’s pretty small. Enough for a few little knickknacks and a notebook so you can record that you’ve been there, and that’s about it” She handed the GPS over to him, his slender fingers curling around the tiny device.   
“So we just, follow the arrow until we get there?”  
“This one yes, it’s a straight line, some of them can require climbing or a little creative wayfinding, but I picked a few chill ones for today”  
Dan looked at the little device before taking her hand and walking along the trail. The wind through the leaves and very faint bird song heard around them was the only noise aside from their footsteps. The trail was flat and easy, so she let go of his hand and slid her arm around his waist, tucking against his side. He easily draped an arm across her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Having just spent an hour blasting music and talking about anything and everything on their way out of the city, the peace was a welcome break for them both. The walked this way for a while, feeling calm steal over them both like a warm blanket. Dan took a deep breath in, and blew it out with a little bit of a raspberry, she headbutted his shoulder gently in response, getting a small giggle from him. The GPS pinged in his hand.   
“Oh! That means we’re getting close!” She pulled his hand and the GPS closer, looking down at the screen. “Ok, it says 3 yards away...in this direction?” she walked forward, the arrow still pointing ahead. The two of them looked around.   
Dan dropped his arm off her shoulder and stared around at the small clearing. Many trees surrounded them, with a few rocks nearby. Nothing openly screamed “treasure”. She shifted rocks and looked into a bole of a tree. The two of them looked for a few minutes before coming back together.  
“Well, maybe it was moved?” Dan asked, reaching for the GPS.  
“It’s possible, but the database said it was here as of yesterday….” she said, handing the unit over to him.   
“Do we wanna try the clue? That’s not cheating, right?”  
She shook her head “Nope, clue use is totally justified now. Tap the the ‘i’ in the corner there”.   
Dan did so, frowning before a slow smile started to spread over his face. “I totally know where this is” he handed the GPS back to her. She read the screen, her mouth in a slight twist of puzzlement. “Hiding from the Fallen King? That is not ringing any….wait” He grinned, biting the tip of his tongue a little bit, watching her figure it out.  
“This is a Lord of the Rings clue?”  
”It 100% is, great pick!” he headed over to the edge of the clearing, looking down to a short drop. She followed him over to the small lip, dead leaves swishing around her feet. He stepped down, reaching a hand up to help her down the small drop. She squeezed his hand again before they both bent to the log that was holding the dirt edge up, tree roots twisted up and underneath the woody surface. Sure enough, a small plastic corner was visible, tucked up behind the log and roots. Gingerly, Dan pulled it out, giving it a slight shake. The contents rattled inside. Carefully, he pocketed his sunglasses and cracked the lid open, revealing a small notebook, pencil, and..   
“No way!” Dan pulled out a tiny blue and glittery stegosaurus from the inside of the container.   
She smiled, reaching into her pocket “Hey, don’t get too attached too quickly, you know you have to swap it out with something else”.   
“Oh, fuck, yeah. I didn’t bring anything I can leave...unless we leave the car keys and just...hitch hike back?” he tilted his voice up a little at that last statement.  
She laughed, holding out a tiny unicorn keychain she had brought the previous day. He stared at it, and back at the stegosaurus in his hand. “Noooooo….I want them booooothh” he said softly, turning his deep brown eyes plaintively up to her.   
“Don’t you dare hit me with the sad eyes over a keychain, Mr. Avidan” she said, almost sternly. Dan cracked a smile at that, before relenting, sighing theatrically loud and placing the unicorn keychain in the box, safely pocketing the tiny dino. He grabbed the notebook and pencil,preparing to flip it open before pausing. He looked up at her.  
“We...probably shouldn’t put our names in this, should we.”  
She frowned slightly and shook her head. “No, if someone decides they want your signature...or connects the dots…..” she let that thought hang in the air, unfinished. Dan closed the notebook and the box, tucking it safely away before dusting off his hands and helping her up the edge of the clearing again.   
“Sorry...I didn’t really think of that, I mostly just wanted to get out in the woods with you, and this seemed like one of those ‘cool’ things to do.” she looked down at the ground of the clearing.  
He grabbed both her hands and turned her towards him, before dropping one so he could place two fingers under her chin. She looked up at him, perfect cheekbones and salt and pepper beard on his face. Almost agonizingly slowly, he tipped his head down to kiss her, increasing the pressure on her lips millimeter by millimeter before breaking off and pecking her on the cheek. “Hey, I got to spend time with you, we found hidden treasure, and it was both stegosaurus and Lord of the Rings related, what more could I ask for?” He smiled down at her, then pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose into her hair. She laughed into his chest, squeezing him around his middle. They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the nature noises and wind bring back the quiet. She adjusted in his arms a bit, tilting so her ear was against his chest, his heartbeat gentle and calming against her ear. She sighed happily, but noted that the light had changed in the woods. More time had passed than they had both realized.  
“We should probably head back, I don’t really want to drive that first road in the dark”  
Dan sighed too, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. “I suppose. As much as I want to live out my best Tolkien lifestyle, I left my sword back at the hotel”  
She laughed at that, breaking their embrace and moving to hold his hand instead. Slowly, they made their way back to the car, enjoying the quiet and each other’s company. The parking lot was still empty when they returned and got in to the car.   
Dan placed the stegosaurus on the dashbaord, a guardian of prehistoric glittery goodness in an otherwise non-descript rental car. Dan clipped in and checked the directions back to the hotel before turning over to her, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Ready for the next adventure?” She smiled, kissed him back quickly.   
“With you? Always”


End file.
